Itex Private School For Troubled Children
by There-You-Have-Been-Warned
Summary: The Flock are a bunch of delinquents invited to Itex Private School For Troubled Children. AH/AU. Fax. Eggy later on.


_**Itex Private School For Troubled Children**_

 _ **Summery:**_

 _ **The Flock are a bunch of delinquents invited to Itex Private School For Troubled Children. AH/AU. Fax. Eggy later on.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So hehe I decided to write this story after rereading the Maximum Ride books.**_

 _ **Things you need to know:**_

 _ **Max, Fang, & Iggy are 15**_

 _ **Gasman & Nudge are 14**_

 _ **Angel is 7.**_

 _ **Gasman and Iggy are bothers and and Angel is their sister.**_

 _ **ALL HUMAN!**_

 **Enjoy, my minions!**

* * *

 **Introduction ― Fang's POV**

"Goodbye Fang," My stepmother, said to me as I gave my ticket to the _American Airlines_ employee. She was a middle aged, ignorant self obsessed bitch with anger issues. Was I going to say goodbye to one of the reasons I've been in hell for the past four years? (If you thought yes then you need to out of this tab now).

I ignored him and boarded the plane with my escort (I've already forgotten his name), not giving my stepfather a second glance. A small sense of freedom came over me that quickly vanished when I remembered why I boarding a plane in the first place. Boarding school for delinquents. Oh joy.

I followed the escort down the aisle, trying to not be disgusted by all the happy families around me. Oh yeah the escort thing. I was required to have one since my parental guardian wasn't accompanying me on my way to the school. Just fantastic. He was a mousy looking twenty-something year old with already graying hair and he smelled suspiciously of corn chips and bacon that was left on the stove too long.

I swear he looked like the type of guy that if he got near a kid with candy on him the mother would start screaming for security. The only plus side is that I was almost half a foot taller then him and I apparently scared a little so everytime I would "accidently" bump into him he would bounce away with a terrified look on his face.

I found my seat, luckily next to a window, and sat down after putting my backpack in the compartment above my seat. The escort sat down beside me and I didn't even try to mask the distate I felt. I inched away the farthest I could which was about three centimeters, and looked away, staring out the small window. The intercom beeped and told everyone to stay in their seats until the after the lift off.

I've always hated the takeoff, it made me feel ill and just plain awful. I laid back in the seat and closed my eyes, already feeling queasy. Within a few minutes the plane was in the air and flying smoothly, the feeling already gone.

So you're probably wondering why I'm going to a boarding school. Want me to elaborate?

When my dad died almost a year ago I kind of went into a state of depression. I skipped school a lot, ignored my old friends and started hanging out with my school's bad kids. By bad kids I mean the kids that never went to school unless to violate school property, partied all night and were stuck with hangover's all morning. Yeah I turned into one of them but never did drugs or smoking. What I did to get sent to this prison by my idiotic stepmother was spray paint the principal's office pink and set the library on fire using matches and gasoline on a dare. I injured three kids in that fire and I don't regret doing it at all.

Well anyhow, I was lucky none of the kids parents pressed charges and I only ended up getting community service for three months plus an invite to _Itex Private School For Troubled Children_ which Jeb quickly accepted.

I sighed and closed the blind on the airplane window, my head spinning. I pulled my headphones out of my bag and powered on some Nirvana at high volume before leaning back in my seat. Within in seconds I was out like a light.

* * *

 **Nudge's POV**

I stared out my mom's SUV window, rock music bursting in my ears. My fingers nervously twisted the lace at the end of my super cute blue skirt. I was chewing on my bottom lip so hard that I was slightly scared that I was going to ruin my lipstick but the overwhelming fear of where I was going pushed that away.

In almost exactly fifty minutes I would be arriving at a place that I would be my prison basically for the next four years. A no makeup policy, a school dress code, and all girls hair must be kept up or cut short all times. Basically it was a fashion horror story.

Sure she knew why she was going: she had shoplifted and punched a police officer in nose. Twice. That didn't make it suck any less.

"Monique, honey." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked back, my head shooting up. My mother was staring at me expectantly in the mirror and I pulled my earbuds out to hear her better. "Yeah?"

"I just want to say, that I'm sorry for doing this." She said softly, her warm brown eyes, that were so much like mine, shiny with tears.

I wanted so badly to be angry at her but I knew I couldn't. Even if it was her signature on the paperwork, I knew it was the peer pressure of my father that had forced her to do it. If it had been her decision then she would have never done it.

I smiled, "It's okay Mom, I still love you. And I still get to come home from holiday right?"

My mother smiled back, "Of course darling. I'll even talk to the head supervisor there and see if every once in a while I can pick you up for a girls weekend, just the two of us."

I leaned forward and patted her back, "Sounds fantastic."

* * *

 **Gasman's POV**

I plopped down in a seat on the greyhound bus, placing my bright orange duffel bag on the floor and my brother Iggy sitting down beside me. Our escort, a middle-aged woman with a scornful expression and obviously badly dyed red hair, sat in the seat across from us. She glanced at us like we were the spawn of satan before pulling out a Blackberry and typing away on it.

Iggy and I moved towards the window and waved at our little sister Angel standing underneath the awning of the bus station across the street. I could barely see her through the rain but I knew she was waving goodbye.

"Please stay in your seat during the trip too Death Valley, California." The bus driver announced before sitting down and starting up the engine. A boarding school in a place called "Death Valley"? Thanks Mom.

We started waving more frantically as the bus started moving forward.

Suddenly, through the haze of rain I saw a small shape in a bright pink raincoat run out from underneath the awning, yelling. Angel was saying something but I couldn't hear it. But I got the message.

"I love you too Ang." I whispered before turning away from the window and slumping down against the thin cushion seat.

Iggy stopped looking too and pulled out his phone, acting like he was fine but I could tell he wasn't. He ruffled his strawberry blond hair and stifled but pretended to cover it up with a cough.

Angel was our little sister and we had never been truly separated from her since she was born. We both felt like we need to always protect her. Now that we were going to this damn boarding school for messed up kids we would only get to see her on holidays and that's only if are parents let us come home. Which let's face it, if a court ordered us to attended a boarding school then my parents aren't exactly excited about having us back home.

The only reason was we were going to this 'school' is because a government hacker found out that Iggy and I were selling very effective bombs online. Don't ask. Well anyhow we were charged with making and selling illegal explosives. We would have been put in jail for a couple of years but a guy from this _Itex Private School For Troubled Children_ , came forth and talked to the court about a different punishment for us. You can probably guess what that punishment was.

Yeah I know, what fun.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

"Maximum your escort is here." My foster care supervisor, Phil, told me, lightly touching my shoulder to get my attention.

I jerked away at his touch and stood up from the uncomfortable chair that I had sat in for the past few hours. He steered me over too a young woman with blond hair and a caring expression.

The woman held out her hand in greeting. "Hello my name is Anne Walker from _Itex Private School For Troubled Children_ and I'll be your escort until you arrive on the grounds."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thoughts? Make sure to review! The first chapter will be up soon.**

 **-Rachelxxx**


End file.
